Loveletter
by Enma An
Summary: Mai received a letter and it's from Naru, wait…? From Naru?   BAKANESS….
1. Chapter 1

It's just an ordinary day for her, every day seems to be the same, except if they got a case, but recently Naru did not accept anything, he's always out of town or out of the country. "_I wonder why and what is he doing? It's been a month and I haven't seen him." _She blush, _"I haven't seen his cold, expressionless and handsome face, oh!, it's just that I really miss him"_

Class is already finished. Mai is packing her things and preparing to go home. Before, she always rushes from school to go at the SPR or else she will be late. But today, she will go straight home.

While walking she noticed the old abandon building at the side of her school, the place where all things started, where she works as Naru's temporary assistant. She accidentally broke his camera and injured his real assistant Lin-san, in order to pay the camera she works as his temporary assistant then after their case "ghost hunting" I received a call from him asking me to be his permanent assistant. Of course that made me happy, if you don't know I started developing a feeling towards him. I just realized it when we are still taking that old abandon buildings case, I saw him sleeping at the back of his van and I can't stop myself to look at him, then my hearts beats so loud and fast. I noticed that aside of his being narcissist, he is somewhat cute.

She blushes at that thought.

She keeps on walking, still thinking about him when she notices something on the street and that thing is moving towards her. _"Wait, is it a car? No, wait… It is a… remote control toy car"_

She looks around the place expecting to see anyone, but she is the only one person on the street _"who might it be, playing the toy car, someone might got an accident" _she walks, planning to pass through the remote control toy car, but when it reaches her, it stops. She keeps on walking trying to ignore it, but the toy thing follows her, she stops and look at the toy following her at the back, it also stops. She walks again and the thing moves too, she almost reaches her apartment and still the toy car keeps following her, she already got pissed so she looks at her surroundings to see anyone, maybe someone is playing a prank, but no one is there.

She looks at the toy car and notice that there is something on it, she was hesitant if she's going to pick it or not, but curiosity beats her, she picks it and see that there is a 1 stem of red flower and a letter on it. And the letter has her name.

She took it and the flower. Her jaw drop, it's a love letter, a love letter for her.

_**MAI**_

_**I'm writing this letter to explain to you how I feel. I am starting to fall for you, and it is driving me crazy. . I'm starting to develop strong feelings towards you, and I don't know why. It wasn't supposed to be like this, but I got sprung! And it is you my heart's sprung on. I love your eyes, your smile, your hair, your body, and your voice, when I hear your voice my heart skips a beat because I am crazy about you.**_

_**I need to know how you feel about me. I just want you to be mine. I want to be able to say that you're mine.**_

_**It's hard because it's a first time to me. But I have to get the courage to tell you how I feel…**_

_**I love you**_

_**Shibuya kazuya**_

After reading it she did not think anything, she quickly got to her feet and quickly run to shibuya Psychic research office with a smile to her face. She needs to talk to Naru immediately, she needs to tell him that she felt the same way. She doesn't know if he's already in the country, all she knew that he can find him if she follows her feet her heart leading.

She's panting when she reached SPR building. She walks up to the stairs slowly while her heart beats faster, at 200 beats per min. she doesn't know if Naru is already in the office, but when she switch the doorknob, her breaths stop. When the door fully open she saw him, holding his black notebook and reading on something. Maybe he felt a presence of someone so he raises his head and looks at her, it made her gasp, she saw his deep ocean beautiful eyes looking straight at her, still cold an expressionless ,but she doesn't care, she was used to it, she smile at him even though she knows he would not smiled back. She is happy that he is now here, but she is happier because of the letter she received from him.

"Naru…." She whispered his name. She quickly runs towards him due to excitement. Whens he reaches him she put her arms around his neck, she hugs him and give him a sweet kiss on his lips. "Naru!" she smiled at him again and seriously said. "I love you too Naru, I fell in love with you when I first met you."She releases her hand and move to get the letter from her bag".

Naru, who was shocked, place his hand to his mouth while eyes are widen. Lin who was in the side was also shocked, then hid his face through his sleeve and starts to laugh silently.

Mai gave the letter to Naru. "You should not written this, a simple confession will do" while smiling sweetly.

Naru slowly reach the letter and reads it. His forehead frown while reading then said. "I did not write this, maybe someone is playing a prank on you," he said seriously, and already recovered from shock.

Mai froze…

"BAKA" she heard naru said when he turn his back on her.

She got numbed and broke into several pieces.

to be continue...

XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx

take note: english is not my first language.

plz review...

plz stop reviewing about my bad grammar and bad english. i already know it in a million times.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_Ring…._

Mai is in her bed covering her whole body with her blanket, she doesn't care who the hell it was ringing the bell of her apartment door. Yesterday is a very shameful, humiliating and embarrassing day of her life.

She can't believe that she was deceived by someone.

She don't want to move from her bed, she was so upset by what happened yesterday.

She thought Naru gave her a love letter, and she attacked him aggressively, she even hug and kiss him! Kiss him on his lips for God's sake! Then to learn in the end that he did not wrote it.

Ooo… , she don't know how to face Naru and she don't want to face him ever again. She cried because she felt humiliated.

"Huwah!" she cried like a baby to her bed.

"Mai! Let us in!" It was Ayako, what is she doing here? Maybe she comes to comfort her.

She got up from bed and open the door, there she saw ayako masako and madoka carrying a cake and a plastic looks like an ice cream.

She's touch, she can't stop herself and runs towards ayako, she hugged her and burst into tears.

They are now into her small Japanese table.

"Are you OK Mai?" Madoka asked her while preparing a slice of cake to each of them while masako prepared them a tea.

Mai is still sobbing to ayako's lap. Ayako is like a mother to her.

"I wonder who did that to you?" madoka said again

"My suspicion is, I think the person who did that is also part of our team, how did someone know mai's feelings towards Naru aside from us who always with her and notice her action."

"Wait, how did you know what happen yesterday?" Mai asked the three with puffy and teary eyes.

"Err, Lin told me and I mention it to the SPR team" madoka said. She looks guilty.

Hearing what madoka said, mai again burst into a more louder weep. Now, all the people in the SPR heard about her most embarrassing moment.

"Shh… Don't cry Mai, it's ok. Madoka said.

"It's your fault," Masako said at once with a cold tone while drinking her tea. "that's what you get for acting so aggressively. That's stupidity you know?" masako sigh when she put her half- emptied teacup back to the table. "so, how did you get home yesterday?"

"when I got froze because of shock, Lin carried me and took me home."

"Then, when are you going back to the SPR? Ayako asks her.

"Mai turned red. "I don't think that I can go back to the office right now. I'm sure Naru is mad at me and I can't face him because of my stupidity."

"Then how are you going to support yourself?"

BEEP… BEEP…

Before Mai answer madoka they heard her phone rings, she picks it up and…

"Hello" Mai answered the phone.

"Mai" her heart jumped

"N…n…na…naru…" she was surprised.

"We got a case, call the others and we all have a meeting tomorrow at the office" that's all and he cut off the line.

The phone is still on her ears even after Naru finish the call but still, she can't move. _Why naru's action is like there's nothing happened yesterday._

"Who's that? Masako asks.

It's Naru, he wants me to call everybody to inform you that we got a case and where going to have a meeting tomorrow morning.

_7:00 am_

Mai is standing in front of the SPR building. It's too early for their 9:00 am meeting. The truth is, she did not have a good sleep last night. She is still thinking about what happened between her and Naru a day before yesterday. How will she face him? She even confesses her feelings without knowing that she been fooled.

She sigh, it's good that Naru did not fired her.

She open the SPR door and got surprise when the SPR team is already on the office except Naru and Lin it's still early so maybe they still not around. Bou-san , who is sitting on the couch teasingly smiled at her.

She sigh, she can't hide her embarrassment, everybody knows what happen between her and Naru.

"Mai-chan? How are you?" the young priest looks at her with a worried face, but you can see the amusement to his eyes. If this person is not a priest maybe, he gave him a punch on his face. Of course, she's not alright!

"Why are you people come here so early?" Mai said to them with annoyance to her voice.

"Because... we want to see Naru-bou face first thing after what you did to him," Bou-san said with a wide grin.

"Baka!" ayako said kicking the monks face hard. "Don't mind him mai". She said while stepping the monks face and bouncily hit the floor.

"But Mai, what really happen? John asks her.

"I thought all of you know about it?"

"Yes, but we want it on detailed"

Mai sigh first before she tells them the whole story again. "-and that's it! I hug him tight, kiss him and tell what I feel. Hooray!" mai finished the story bitterly.

"But, what are your true feelings for him?" Yasuhara said teasing her.

Mai pause, she was hesitant if she will tell them what she truly feels. "The truth is… the first time I saw Naru, I felt like he is hiding something but when I became his assistant and saw his coldness and being narcissistic, intelligent and tea addict, I find him handsomely cute…" The SPR team eyes got widen while looking at her, she saw john-san cheeks turn red and bou-san and yasuhara's trying not to laugh. "Then suddenly, I realize that I like him, no, I love him! In fact, I always got dream about him. I pray every night that hopefully his mine and I will kiss him endlessly." Mai didn't notice that the girls making faces to get her attention. "I thought that the letter is my chance for my love to Naru, but, Stupid of me! And who ever made that love letter prank I will curse him to death!"

"Ehem…"

Mai stops, then she notice the amusement to the faces of her friends while staring something at her back.

Bou-san and Yasuhara cannot take it anymore; they burst their holding laughter into a small giggle.

Mai got nervous hoping that her suspicion is wrong, slowly she turn her head to look at her back and to confirm her fear.

Lin is the one who cleared his throat; there is a trace of nervous to his face, wait, nervous? And in front of lin there is Naru. As usual, you can't read his facial expression except for the coldness of his eyes.

Her eyes got wide and she unable to move. Naru walks toward her and stops when he reach her. He looks at her face but Mai can't look back, instead she look down on the floor.

"Tea" Naru said and he walks straight to his own office.

It takes a few second before Mai able to move again. All the girls surrounded mai. "Mai are you ok?". She tries to look for her bag, and found it on the table. Her hand is shaking while she opens it.

"Mai…" ayako called her attention, but she ignores her. She just hold her opened bag and notice the love letter is in there.

She feel like she will explode so, she put her whole head on her bag and scream to the top of her lungs.


End file.
